ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MilkyThief/Halloween Quest Guide! (iRO)
Originally posted on the WarpPortal Forums on 2014 October 08. '' 2spooky4me List of Needed Items: * 20 Skel-Bones (25 additional for repeating quest) * 5 Decayed Nails * 1 Holy Water (5 additional for repeating quest) * 25 Medicine Bowls (Only for repeating quest, not needed first time) '''START:' 'Step 1' Head on over behind Prontera Church, and speak to Undead Danielle. /navi prontera 273/343 Danielle explains that the land of the dead is under attack by the evil Unholy Ghost! In her haste she fled to Prontera and is now looking for help. Ask her who is attacking and offer you help! 'Step 2' Head on Over to Niflheim and head towards the center of town. There you will meet Zombie ZacK. Zombie Zack will ask who sent you. Tell him Danielle did. He will then tell us that there is a militia gathering to fight back against the unholy ghost. He wants us to bring him some supplies to the militia so they can make us a weapon to fight against the Unholy Ghost! * 20 Skel Bones * 5 Decayed Nails * 1 Holy Water 'Step 3' Head on over to Niflheim Fild_02 and find the packleader zombie. Tell him you brought the items and he will make you the sword. Talk to him again and he will ask for more help in raising the army to fight the Unholy Ghost. After that return to Danielle and tell her what is happening. She will tell you to go meet the Undead Recruiter in Glastheim. 'Step 4' Head to the spawn of GH and meet the undead recruiter. /navi glast_01 358/305 He explains that through the map there are 4 undead leaders that you need to convince to join you. You can talk to them in any order. There is a specific order: Raydric, Druid, Marionette, Wraith. '1: Resting Raydric /navi glast_01 330/85' Resting Raydric will join you, if answer his trivia... Question 1: There are two ghostly swordsman as MVP's. What is the name of the Male version? : Doppleganger Question 2: What element deals the most damage to Lord of The Dead? : Holy Question 3: What is town is the Land of The Dead? : Nifflheim SPOOKYTOWN He joins you after you answer these three questions correctly. '2: Dreadful Druid /navi glast_01 213/125' Dreadful Druid helps you, but you will pay a price later.... (aka when you retake the quest) '3: Mangled Marionette /navi glast_01 199/351' Mangled Marionette will join you but only if you can solve his number game. Rules below. Choobs '4: Weeping Wraith /navi glast_01 60/270' Weeping Wraith joins you once you have completed the other 3 leaders. He then warps you to the next step. 'Step 5' Return to the Zombie Packleader. After telling him you got the 4 leader to join you he tells you to step into the portal. You are teleported to the realm with the Unholy Ghost! You cannot kill him, but you can seal him. The Packleader tells you there are 5 seals that need to be sealed away to defeat him. To seal the 5 seals, you must sprinkle powder on them. Do it 5 times to the 5 different seals and return to Packleader. With the Unholy Ghost weakened all you have to do is take the sword and stab him! (Any option will do~) After defeating him talk to the pack leader again to get your reward. 'Reward' YOU GET THE MOST AMAZING ITEM EVER!!! 'Retaking the Quest' Note: If you do the quest for your first time and then try to redo it, you can do it but not collect the squid till the cooldown passes. To redo the quest you must go back to GH and talk to Dreadful Druid. If you beat him in a game of dice, he tells you that you can make an offering to fight the Unholy Ghost again! After beating the druid, take the materials and redo step 5, listed above. THANKS FOR READING. LOVE YOU ALL. HEAL PLS, BUFFS PLS, +1 PLS Thanks krit. Halloween Quest Guide!